The Unwanted Lannister
by KarlieKhaos
Summary: AU. Daenerys is Queen. She forces Sansa Stark to marry Jaime Lannister in hopes of uniting the North and West, and providing Winterfell with and heir. What will happen when Sansa finds Jaime is not the lion he once was? What will happen when Jaime discovers Sansa to be a true wolf of the North?
1. You Owe Me

Chapter 1: You Owe Me

The big dark wooden doors slowly creaked open as Sansa was let through by the Queensguard. It had been almost seven months since Daenarys Targaryen took the iron chair with blood and fire. So much had changed since then.

Her brothers and parent were all dead, except Jon. Jon Snow was the new Lord Commander of the Nightswatch, which was a befitting position for the only bastard of Ned Stark. Arya was brought from the Free Cities to be the new Commander of the Queensguard. While in the Free Cities Daenarys met the wild wolf, and they became allies.

Cersei was dead, her two remaining children were exiled to the opposite ends of Westreos. Tommen was sent to the Wall, and Myrcella to Braavos. Tyrion was Hand to the Queen, and was openly courting Shae now, whose belly was rounder and rounder everyday. Every other Lannister was relieved of any positions they might have had, except Lord Jaime. The Dragon Queen took over half of the Lannister fortune and refilled the Seven Kingdom's vault full. Jaime Lannister was removed from the Kingsguard, due to the loss of his right hand, but was Lord of Casterly Rock now.

Sansa heard the infectious laughter of the new Queen as she walked down the long corridor to the Queen's Rooms. Before turning the corner, Sansa looked down at her light blue cut out silk gown. The fashion of Kingslanding changed drastically when Daenarys ascended the throne. Men wore breeches of rough cotton, vests and thick belts were now a part of the normal daily wear. Some knights wore different pieces of armor, and weaved arm bands. The Dothraki had influenced Kingslanding since their arrival over the Narrow Sea.

Women wore pants under their flowing tunic gowns of light fabrics that only went to mid calf. They wore high wasted belts and boots went just above the knee. Sansa's corset sucked in her waist and lifted her breasts to fill out the circle like cut out on the top part of her wispy light blue gown. Long sleeves were not required anymore, and hair was either worn down or braided in any fashion. Some of the whores had had competitions to see who could braid their hair in the most intricate design possible, and which ever lord visited the brothel would decide the winner, and he would have a romp with her for double the normal cost.

Sansa entered the Queen's Rooms and curtsied in front of the petite Queen. "Your Grace." Sansa said obediently.

"Rise Lady Sansa Stark." She said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you in the new tunic gown I gifted you. It's such a lovely color with your fire hair, and it brings out your eyes."

Her hair was the color of fire, the Queen would know, she has three dragons at her disposal, and the light blue made Sansa's Tully blue eyes even brighter.

"I thank you, your Grace. It is a lovely gown, and the fabric is very soft." Sansa sang her courtesies like she was the little bird again.

"Come sit beside me," she gestured to the cushion right next to her. Several other cushions were filled with her Dothraki handmaidens who fondled over the Queen like small child. "I have some very important news to share with you."

Sansa sat beside the Queen as she ordered her servants to leave in Dothraki. Daenarys silver hair was loose, and some of the silver hairs were floating in the breeze of the open balcony doors. The sun was shining on the hot day.

"Sansa," she used her first name, Sansa noted. "I know that you have suffered great hardships in the last five years of your life, as have I. But I want you to tell me about that time period when that incestuous bastard king had my throne."

Sansa inhaled as she thought back to those nightmare days she had to live through. Beaten and stripped before all the court on numerous occasions. Joffrey hated her for being the daughter of a traitor, and hated even more for her brother Robb was in an open rebellion against the throne. He married her off to his dwarf uncle, Tyrion, now enulled. He showed her, her father's and septa's head rotting on spikes. He lied to her face and everyone else and got her direwolf, Lady, slain. She hated him, almost as much as she hated her younger self, if not more.

"It started with fairy tales…"Sansa started. After what seemed like hours of talking, and holding back tears, Sansa finished "I escaped from Petyr Baelish, and found my way here the day before you took back your throne." Sansa exhaled slowly, exhausted and the day was not even half over.

"You poor girl, I know what it's like to love someone who is evil to you" the purple eyed Queen said thinking about her abusive power hungry brother, Viserys. "I know what it's like to be bartered with in the marriage game. Do you know why so many Dothraki have crossed the narrow sea?" she asked.

Sansa shook her head no. "My first husband was Khal Drogo. He was the only one I loved, he taught me to be a woman, a warrior. He had one of the biggest khalasaars in history, and our son, Rhaego would be the stallion to mount the world, and unite the people into one big khalasaar. Due to my stupidity and day dreams, they both died. But from it my dragons were born from my husband's funeral pyre."

A small smile danced across the lips of the Queen face as she reflected back on her own past. "Sansa?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady?" she answered back.

"I set you free the day I took my throne back, Sansa. As the heir to Winterfell I have kept you safe, while it is being rebuilt to its former glory. You owe me something in return."

Sansa looked her Queen right in the violet eyes. For a moment Queen Danerys Targaryen, the warrior dragon queen of the realm looked like she was about to recapture the little bird again. Her violet eyes widened as she breathed, "I need you to secure half of the kingdom for me. I have matched you to Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer."

Sansa's mouth parted as her eyes widened._ 'No. No! No! Not a Lannister, anyone but a Lannister!'_ she screamed in her head. Remembering her courtesies, "Your Grace, as brave as Lord Lannister is, I am not worthy to be his wife. I am unsuitable for any Lannister." Sansa slandered her own self with lies in hopes of dashing this marriage proposal.

"Sansa, I am not one to make my ladies do anything that deals with their personal lives, but as Queen to the Seven Kingdoms, and Khaleesi to the Dothraki, I need you to do this. I'm not commanding you as your Queen, I'm asking you as my loyal friend and servant. It has to be you, and I know how hard this is because he was Joffrey's uncle, but Lord Jaime asked for the marriage himself." Daenarys violet eyes were gazing back at Sansa's own blue orbs.

Hardly breathing, "He asked for it?" Sansa was just as confused as unhappy. "Please, Your Grace, I don't want to marry a Lannister. Lions do not lie with wolves. Please your Grace!" Sansa was on her knees in front of the Queen, begging.

"Sansa, don't make it an order. You have to do this, not only for the Seven Kingdoms, but for me as well."

Tears were flooding down Sansa's porcelain skin. "Please," she choked on her sadness.

Daenarys felt her pain of not wanting to marry against her will, but so much good had come from Daenerys' marraige to Khal Drogo. The sympathetic Daenarys Targaryen was gone now, and Daenarys Stormborn replaced her. "Lady Sansa Stark, I, Queen Daenarys Targaryen Stormborn, first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Shackles and Chains, Queen of Meereen, and Princess of Dragonstone hereby order you to accept the marriage proposal of Lord Jaime Lannister, Warden of the West."

Silence swallowed up the room. Sansa couldn't breathe, she needed air before she - no, she wouldn't faint. She wasn't that weak little bird anymore. Sansa stood up, and straightened her tunic gown. Daenarys saw the fire in her blue eyes.

"If it pleases you, your Grace, then it shall be done not for my happiness, but for yours."

Stung, Daenarys dismissed her, but before she was out the door, "Lady Sansa, I hate to do this, but it must be done, your children will be heirs to the north and west, be honored. Be strong, be courageous my friend. I know how you feel, and good can only come from this. Your wedding is to be two days from now. Lord Jaime will be here on the morrow to properly greet you. Be yourself Sansa, and woo him with your fire."

Sansa left without bowing, the tears were dry on her face now. Sansa wouldn't let herself cry over Lannister men anymore, Joffrey had wasted all the tears they were permitted. Sansa was turned down the long corridor, and went down the stairs and out another door; she was in the throne room.

"Gods," she muttered, as she passed that damned throne made of iron swords. Ever since Daenarys took back the throne, the bannisters had iron spikes sticking diagonally out of the base and at the top. The unbroken dragon skulls were brought up from the dungeons, and put back in their rightful spots, tapestries of older Kings and Queens of the Targaryen family covered the walls with their dragon like presence.

When Sansa got to her room, she bolted the door, and collapsed onto her bed with grief. _'To think that I have to marry into the Lannister family makes me sick. I hate them, I hate all of them. I hate their green eyes, their stupid golden curls, and most of all, their Lannister smile.'_

"Mother," she began to pray. "Give me the strength to carry through this. I want to live a peaceful life, one away from all of this. I am a direwolf with the looks of a Tully. I am winter."  
Sansa didn't think the Mother Goddess heard her plea, and not before long, Sansa fell asleep with a heavy heart.

The next morning, Sansa awoke, and dressed in a red tunic gown with cut outs at the side. The cutouts were lined with golden silk. She wore her black pants and boots. A golden chained necklace, and a golden chained belt were her accessories. She braided the sides of her orange auburn hair and pulled the braids back to the center of her head, where she clasped the two together with a golden hair pin. After dabbing some perfume around her neck and on her wrists, she left her room speaking to no one.

Her heart pounded as she neared the throne room, the Queen would be in their already, and Sanso hoped Jaime wasn't. She hoped his horse would have fallen and crushed his leg, or someone robbed and murdered him on his way here from Casterly Rock. The oversized dark wooden doors were already open, Sansa could hear her Queen talking to Viserion, one of her dragon children..

_"You are a direwolf of the north. You were bred for winter, Sansa you can do this. You have to do this."_ She took a breath and released it as she walked into the throne room.

Daenerys was smiling at her dragon child, as the white dragon wrapped himself between the swords. His cream colored scales matched well with the Queens tunic gown today. She had a leather top on, but creamy pink silk spilled out of the rougher fabric.

Sansa obediently bowed before her Queen, and did not rise until she was told to.

"Lady Sansa, Lord Jaime arrived late last night by ship, he should be here soon."

"Is there anyway you will change your mind, your Grace? " Sansa asked blatantly.

Daenarys cupped her white dragon's head, and rubbed his ears affectionately. "I married Khal Drogo against my will, I was sold a slave. But from that marriage I found my courage to fight, I had a son in my belly, and by the gods, they took him from me, as did they take my Sun and Stars. I remarried again, in order to keep the Free Cities a peace. I left Hizdahr zo Loraq, and came here to take what is mine, and I did. But now, I have married my nephew Aegon VI, and I don't plan on marrying another after him. This is your second marriage, your maidenhead is still intact, give it to Lord Jaime. Give him countless sons and daughters. He is a good match; now straighten up, here comes your betrothed." Daenerys displayed her smile in such away, her hate for the Kingslayer was apparent.

"Your Grace, I have come to claim my lovely wife to be, Lady Sansa Stark," he took a deep sweeping bow. His golden prosthetic hand glinted of the light from the torches.

"Lord Lannister, it is so wonderful to see you again after all this time. I have only one request from you out of this marriage."

"Surely it's not for more gold, you cleaned out half of my vault already, and I still am richer then the Seven Kingdoms combined."

"No it is not about gold my Lord. I have one clause on your marriage. If you hurt her in anyway intentionally, I will strip your family of all gold and titles, and I will burn your cock off, and you can be like that fool Varys. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, your Grace. But I am not my nephew, I have seen the world for what it really is, and as a cripple-" Sansa noticed his golden hand twitch a little –"I can promise you, I will not hurt her."

"Swear on your life," the Queen commanded.

"I, Jaime Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, and soon to be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, swear upon my life for all that it's worth that I will not hurt Lady Sansa Stark intentionally."

Daenerys nodded her head with approval, "Very well now, Sansa, go plan out your ware for tomorrow. I want you in a complete dress and smallclothes. A bride always wears a dress. Jaime please escorts her to rooms."

The betrothed couple walked out of the throne room, arm in arm. Jaime stopped the two at the end of the hall, "You know I will not hurt you, Sansa?"

She didn't say anything, she was bubbling with rage on the inside.

"Sansa?"

She turned on her heel and fled from him.


	2. Fed to The Lion

Chapter 2: Fed to the Lion

Sansa awoke before the sunlight of dawn crept into the castle. She had another nightmare last night. A crowned lion was chasing her throughout the Red Keep. Sansa was bleeding from the side of her face, the lion had ordered the Kingsguard to beat her again, even while Sansa screamed her lungs raw, they would not stop until Joffrey ordered them. Sansa had taken off running when Joffrey turned into a golden lion.

Sansa tripped and landed with a hard thud on the castle floor. Joffrey the lion pinned her shoulders down, and stared at her with his emerald eyes. He roared once and moved to take a bite out of her face, but stopped. The dream started shifting, and Sansa's eyes were fluttering,

A hand was cupping her sweat drenched face. The door to her chamber was open partially. Sansa looked up and saw the man she hated almost as much as Joffrey. Jaime was stroking her face tenderly, whispering soft words Sansa could not hear. She tried to move his hand off her face, but it wouldn't leave. She thought his hand was going to strike her and so she hid under her hands in fear.

She waited and waited. But nothing happened. She felt no physical blow or verbal insult. She removed her hands slowly, and his green eyes were staring back at her with curiosity.

"Ser-," she was cut off by a kiss. Disoriented, Sansa dared not move. She lay completely still until he lifted his face.

"Sansa," he breathed. "Are you alright?"

_'No Lannister would ever ask me if I was alright.' _"This is a-a dream," she convinced herself as she rolled over and buried her face in one of her pillows. She heard the Lion of Lannister creep from her room and close the door quietly.

Sansa shuttered at remembering her dream.

Today was her wedding to Jaime Lannister. A pit of sadness lodged itself into the bottom of her stomach, despite her dream. The last two days flew by quickly.

Her maid came in and started her bath. Sansa stripped out of her sweat soaked nightshift, and plunged into the steaming hot water. Her maid scrubbed at her skin until it was bright pink, then scrubbed her scalp until it was raw.

After rubbing rose scented oils all over her body and soaking in the tub for a few more minutes, Sansa climbed out of the wooden tub and into a towel that the maid handed her. The bride to be wrapped it around her torso as her maid dried her hair.

The maid said a few things here and a few things there. Sansa asked her name, and she replied "Jaena of House Martell, third cousin of Prince Doran, my Lady."

"House Martell, you say? Tell me, is your cousin coming to my…" _Wedding? _

"Yes, of course, my Lady. All the great Lords and Ladies are to attend, even Lord Snow."

"Jon is here? In Kings Landing?"

"From what I've heard, yes, my Lady. Apparently, all the great Lords and Ladies have known about this day since the Queen took the throne back all those months ago."

Sansa was confused. She had been betrothed to Jaime Lannister before she even consented, well she wouldn't have consented anyways. He was the Kingslayer, and uncle to Joffrey, and supposed lover of Cersei, his twin sister. Apparently, he fathered her three bastards under the guise that they were King Robert's children. But the High Septon did not charge Jaime with such incestuous acts; instead three Lannister cousins were beheaded, including Lancel. Jaime did not even respond to her plea for a trial by combat.

"I must explain this to him after the wedding then." _'What are you going to say to him Sansa? I couldn't help it; I was sworn to him before I knew! _Or, _'I must do what the Queen asks of me. I am her unyielding servant.'_

Before dressing, Jaena dabbed more rose scented perfume all over Sansa's body. She put on the satin nightshift and the rest of her smallclothes. The dress Sansa picked out was ivory silk with a golden shine. Her necklace was golden pendant. She wore a matching bracelet, and her shoes were off white boots. The maid brushed through her hair until it shined like fire, and was soft as the gown she was wearing.

The silver and grey maiden's cloak she wore smelled of home. The silver direwolf painted on the back reinforced the fact that she was a Stark of Winterfell, and when she looked in the mirror, she was a Tully.

There was a light knock at the door. Sansa tensed as the maid opened the door, and outside were four members of the Queensguard and Lady Commander Arya.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed as the sisters embraced. She still wasn't used to seeing her sister so often. The five years they were apart made everything harder. Sansa thought she was dead up until three years ago when she heard a rumor of a 'Cat with the sharpest Needle' was helping the Dragon Queen.

"You look beautiful Sansa, more beautiful than ever before."

Sansa looked down at her sister. She was wearing a long dark blue tunic with silver direwolves painted on the hem and collar, and her white cloak flowed behind her. Her pants and boots were dark gray and black, and when Sansa looked at her face, she saw their father. She missed him so much, especially now that she was being fed to the lion by a pretty silver haired dragon.

"Jon's here, and Tommen too." Arya said. "He hasn't said very much to me. I don't think this sits well with him."

"Of course it doesn't, I'm being forced to marry the Lion of Lannister, the Kingslayer." The name tasted bitter on her tongue.

"He's not even the Kingslayer anymore. He lost his sword hand, Sansa. You'll be lucky if he can get your dress unlaced tonight."

Fear washed over her face like she was going to be sick. Tonight she would lose her maidenhead to a lion. Many years ago, she dreamt of giving it away happily to the lion prince, but that all changed after he cut off Ned Stark's head, and sent his guards to beat her.

"I'm scared," Sansa admitted softly.

"Why?" Arya asked. "Jaime is a good man, he's changed."

Sansa was in shock, "His family murdered our father Arya! He fought against Robb, and almost he's a Lannister! He slept with his sister and fathered her three bastards! He is a lion, and I a wolf!"

Shaking her head no, "That was a rumor about his sister and three useless Lannisters." Ignoring the rest of her sister's rant, Arya whistled at her soldiers. "Alright boys, time to get this Lady to her wedding." Arya stood in front of her sister as the procession proceeded down the silent hallway.

After traveling to the Great Sept of Baelor, the bride to be was escorted into the entrance hall of the religious temple. The bride could hear the voices of Lords and Ladies alike behind the wooden doors.

She heard a soft murmur behind her. Sansa turned around to face her husband to be, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes smiled as he looked over his soon to be wife.

"What?" Sansa asked defensively.

He didn't reply. With the same sappy look on his face, he looked like his mind was floating away.

"Are you just going to look moony faced all day?"

"Aye, looking at you, seven hells." He cocked a golden eyebrow.

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing, my lady." He said casually as he approached slowly.

The way he said _'my lady' _sent a shiver up Sansa's spine. Her husband to be looked the very picture of a young lord, but somehow he looked mature, and not the violent murderer he was.

"How are you?" he asked stepping forward, closing the distance between the two.

Sansa took a step back, "What do you mean, my Lord?"

"Last night, you were screaming in your sleep. I awoke you, but you seemed rather disoriented."

_'So it wasn't a dream?' _"What were you doing in my room that late at night?" she demanded.

"Checking on my wife, Tyrion was right, you have nightmares as if you're still a small child. Wife to be, I made a vow to your mother a long time ago, under a different king. I promised her that I would protect you, that I would take you home to Winterfell. I intend to keep that vow."

He was inches from her face, blush was threatening her cheeks. He smiled his Lannister smile and chuckled softly as he backed away and disappeared into the Great Sept.

Breathing in sharply, Sansa felt a hand at her elbow. She looked over and it was the King.

"Your Grace," Sansa curtseyed.

The young King smiled at her lightly, "Our Queen asked me to be your stand in father for today's festivities. I hope that is okay Lady Sansa?"

"Of course! As a servant to the crown, the King and the Queen's wishes are always an honor to fulfill, my King."

_'Lie Sansa. Keep lying to them until they leave you alone. Remember to smile, too.' _Sansa smiled as the King swept her into the Great Septon. The eyes of the court were on her as she walked down the aisle with the King.

_'Just think Sansa, you could have been walked down the aisle by your actual father and been married off the previous king, Joffrey.'_ Sansa suppressed her shudder at that thought.

_'You are a direwolf Sansa. You, Arya, and Jon are the only ones left. You have to be brave, be brave for Father, Mother, Robb, Bran, and Rickon. You are the future of the House Stark.'_

Sansa let her eyes roam over the Great Sept. The Queen was seated at the front with an empty spot beside her, reserved for the King. Behind the Queen were various Nobleman and women, the ancient Prince of Dorn was seated in the third row. She couldn't find Jon anywhere. _'Maybe he's not here.' _

The King stopped them at the altar, where the fat Septon was smiling jovially. Jaime held out his flesh and blood hand to his bride. Without hesitation Sansa took it, relieved it was not his golden hand.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see to these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." The Septon said as he wrapped the strip of silk around there joined hands.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." Jaime said with a smile.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." Sansa was trying to not choke on the oath. _'Get a grip Sansa. You have to do this. There is no backing out now.'_

"The cloaks," was all the Septon said, and Sansa Stark's direwolf cloak was swept from her shoulder, and Jaime replaced it with his own Lannister cloak of red and gold. _'It smells like him,' _Sansa noted_. 'Wood and something fresh like mint?'_

Jaime glanced at the Septon, and the fat man slightly nodded his head. Jaime looked at Sansa, "Let's give them a show, Wife."

He smiled cheekily as he reached for her face and kissed her with such passion. Sansa knew to make it realistic, she closed her eyes and brought her hands to the back of his head and was tugging at his short curls.

The Great Sept roared to life with applause and cheers when Jaime finally let go. Sansa blushed as they turned to face the crowd, the bells were ringing loudly. Sansa looked over at the Queen; she was smiling brightly, and nodding in approval. Daenerys took Aegon's hand in hers and left the Great Septon.

Sansa looked to the back of the room, and there was Jon and a growing Tommen. Jon's expression matched his black attire. Sansa could tell her brother was displeased greatly. Snapping her attention back to reality, Sansa smiled her smile of superficial happiness.

Jaime and Sansa Lannister followed the royal couple out of the big wooden doors of the Great Septon of Baelor, and into a separate covered carriage. Jaime helped her into the carriage and closed the door behind him.

Sitting beside his new wife, Jaime leaned back into the seat. He stretched his arms out and placed them on the back of the seat. "Thank the Seven that's over with." He sighed.

Sansa was sitting straight up, eyes to the front of the carriage. A dozen thoughts clouded her head. She wanted to faint, she wanted to scream, most of all she wanted her father. Lord Stark would know what to do in a situation like this. He could have saved Sansa if only she would have listened to him and not her foolish heart. Sansa regretted her stupid girl hood dreams. They made her blind to the reality of her life.

She heard a faint sound as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Sansa?"

"Yes, my Lord?" She turned her face toward his.

"I almost believed that little smile you gave back there," her now husband said with a smirk.

Sansa flashed him the same fictitious smile. Jaime roared with laughter, "I wonder if you will be smiling tonight when I see what's under that dress of yours." Jaime cocked an eyebrow as his wife's once smiling face now resembled a gargoyle

"Who says you will see what I'm hiding if you can't unlace my dress?"

"I'm quite talented with my teeth and dagger, Lady Lannister."

The sound of _'Lady Lannister' _made her shiver. Sansa had no remark for her husband except for "As it pleases my Lord." Her face was stoic, Jaime felt her mile high walls go up.

"Sansa," he shoved his face up close to hers, "It does not please me when you say that. Do not say it again."

"As it-Yes-" He kissed her forcefully this time as his full body weight leaned on her.

Sansa was stiff as a board, having no idea what to do except blush like the maiden she was. The covered carriage stopped, and Jaime ended the kiss.

_'She better get use to me kissing and touching her. She vowed to be mine, and I won't release her from it,'_ Jaime thought to himself as he grabbed her smooth hand and helped her out of the carriage.


	3. Still Snow

Chapter 3: Still Snow

Sansa felt returning back to the Red Keep, she and Jaime were ushered into the throne room. They had but a few moments to themselves before a rush of wedding guest poured in like a flood. All the great ladies of the court surrounded Sansa in a flurry, bombarding her with questions.

One asked "How many children will you have?"

Another asked "Will you be giving them northern names, or westerling names?"

Sansa replied carefully, "We will have as many children as the gods will allow us, but I do want a large family to be honest. We will give our children names that suit them, and give them much love and care."

The women murmured at Sansa's well thought out answers. _'It's not like I practiced. It's sadly a force of habit now."_

"Will you live at Casterly Rock? Or move back to Winterfell?"

"I believe my Lord husband would prefer Casterly Rock over Winterfell, however, our second son will be heir to Winterfell, and so I'm positive we will be visiting Winterfell sometime in the future." Sansa smiled at that prospect.

As if practiced, all the ladies bobbed their heads in approval at the same time. They all reminded Sansa of a hen house, so much squabbling and energy bounced off of each one, she felt overwhelmed. She felt embarrassed when Lady Mina Redwyne asked her question:

"Do you know how to please him?" She said this rather loudly, all the younger ladies gasped at the audacious question. The older ones just eyed the now blushing bride with even more interest and anticipation.

Sansa parted her lips to speak but was cut off by her rescuer, "She is a maiden, which is all you hens need know." Jaime grabbed his wife's hand and led her away from the pack of gossiping women.

"Such delicate answers Sansa." He said as they took their seats at the high table just below the King and Queen.

"As your wife," Sansa hesitated at the thought but continued on, "and the Lady of House Lannister, I feel it be the best if I answer with a guarded tongue, in order to protect our House."

"So you feel it best we live in Casterly Rock for the most part?" he said in a whisper eying her.

She said nothing, but nodded her head slowly. Suddenly she smiled and turned her attention to another guest.

Not wanting to be ignored, Jaime waited till his wife was finished talking, and then asked "Do you wish to live in Winterfell?" She answered him with the same slow nod as before.

"And what about our children, you want how many, sweetling?"

Sansa looked at her husband with a glimpse of fire behind her Tully blue eyes before she looked away again. "May we save these topics for private, husband? I wish not to ruin our wedding with such topics as these."

They served the first seven courses, and during those seven courses, Jaime watched her out of the corner of his emerald eye. She was looking for someone, probably her only living brother, the bastard.

"Wife, whom is it you seek out?"

"My brother."

"Tyrion?" he raised a golden eyebrow. "Why he's sitting next to the queen and that pregnant whale whore Shae."

Sansa looked down, "I mean Lord Snow, husband."

"Ah, the bastard of the North. Tell me wife, why do you wish to speak to some frozen half lord?"

"He is my only brother that I have left." Jaime noticed a sort of sadness creep into her voice as she spoke. "I must explain to him about all of this. He's my brother," she repeated.

Jaime sat back in his chair and took a sip of wine, _'If she's going to be this depressing about her family, it's not even worth toying with her.' _"He's over by the far left bannister. He's drank an ocean of Dornish wine however. Talk to him before we retire tonight."

Sansa pushed the thought of tonight away from her mind and simply said "Thank you."

The rest of the meal went on as planned, and the entertainment of a troupe of Volantis and Dothraki dancers put everyone in a sweeter mood, even Sansa. After the dancing, the Queen and King retired to their own chambers. Sansa watched as the Queen wrapped an arm around the King's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. In return, he placed an arm around her small shoulders just before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

Sansa excused herself and went to go find Jon. He wasn't behind the bannister anymore. Sansa, wondering where he was, asked the guard where her brother had gone off to. The guard's accent was thick, "'E went out to da balc'ny, m'lady. Drunk as a fool, 'e was."

Sansa nodded and thanked the guard as she left. It was like a hedge maze, traveling and maneuvering between the heavily drinking guests. Several lords were arranged around a man and woman on the ground making loud smacking noises. Sansa shivered out of disgust at the vulgar Dothraki customs.

_ 'How could anyone defile themselves in public like this?" _Sansa thought to herself.

Sansa stepped out into the cool night breeze. Jon had his back turned to her; he looked like a shadow with his black livery and dark hair.

"Jon?" Sansa called out to him.

Jon picked up his refreshed goblet and drank it down in three big gulps. His now emptied cup hit the floor with a loud clang. "What do you want, traitor." She could hear his words starting to slur.

Sansa's eyebrow's furrowed, "Jon? I'm not a traitor. I had to marry him, it was the Queen's favor and order…"

"Lying wench, you are no Stark. You have shamed your father, and even your absurd mother. You betrayed the North, Sansa St-Lannister."

"That's not true Jon! I did what I was told, as I always have done!" Sansa's voice was rising, her bright blue eyes widening with anger. "Our father-"

Jon whirled around and stalked up to her, "Don't get me started about Eddard Stark. He deserved what happened to him."

It took every ounce of strength to not slap him. She took a deep breath, "I was ordered to marry Jaime."

"Oh so now it's Jaime? He pushed Bran out of a window Sansa! He fucked his own sister, and fathered her bastards!"

"That was all based on rumor!" she spat back.

"It does not matter! You are going to be lying with a lion, and birth lion cubs."

"One of them will be the Lord of Winterfell!"

Jon scoffed, "He will not be a true lord of the North. He is a westerling like the rest of those golden haired fools!"

Anger was bubbling under Sansa's skin, they haven't argued like this since they were small children. They had been arguing over who got to ride on Hodor's back first, Sansa remembered. Lord and Lady Stark caught theme rolling on the ground, with Robb laughing his eight year old head off, and little Arya crying her eyes out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Catelyn Stark's voice was shrill with anger.

"Easy Cat, they were playing as brothers and sisters do," Ned smiled lightly.

Cat shot him a warning look,"Sansa! Get out of the dirt! You are a lady! And Robb, stop laughing! You should have protected your sister. Arya, come here, it's alright. There, there." Catelyn's voice went from anger to soothing in a few words or less. The small toddler waddled to her mother's open arms and hugged her tightly. Catelyn's ice blue eyes found their way to a dirty Jon Snow.

"Jon, come here." Ned picked up the dark haired child and carried him off away from Cat and her kittens.

Sansa remembered that confused look Jon had on that day; he wore that same expression now.

"Father saved your life when he brought you back as a babe. You owe him your life."

"He's not my father Sansa! I owe him nothing."

Her jaw dropped, her mouth formed shapes, but no sound came out.

"Aye, I am the bastard of House Stark, but I'm not Ned Stark's bastard."

"Who? Uncle Benjen? Impossible, he took the black. Uncle Brandon-"

"Lyanna was my mother."

Silence sucked out all the air and Sansa was choking for it. "Aunt Lyanna died before you were born. She died a captive to the Targaryen's. She died a maiden!" All that Sansa was forced to learn in her childhood years was slowly crumbling to pieces.

"I'm not shocked that you are denying this. The Queen just informed me this morning. You know who my real father was?"

Sansa kept her eyes locked with Jon's not saying a word.

"Rhaegar Targaryen."

Sansa's breath became labored, and tears were threatening to escape past her lashes. She lost her only living brother due to a lie told by her father, the only man she truly trusted. The wind picked up again, making Sansa shiver.

"The Queen plans to legitimize me."

Sansa's heart sank, her second son would not be Lord to Wintefell after all, or so she thought.

"I am to be Jon Targaryen, and I am to be relieved of my Nightswatch vows, and remain here in the Red Keep, until I am married."

This was all too much for Sansa to handle in one day. First, her betrothed came into her room, and partially woke her from her nightmares and kissed her. Secondly, she had to marry the very man she loathed, and had to say vows with a false smile. Thirdly, her only living brother turned out to not be her brother at all. _'What else could go wrong? Oh yeah, the bedding...'_

Sansa felt sick, "Jon, my husband is looking for me. I must retire."

"You don't have to go," he said quietly.

Sansa eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean? I am newly wed to the Lord of House Lannister. I am the faithful servant to the Queen. I have to be here."

"You serve a Queen who thinks she is above everyone because she has three dragons."

"That's exactly why I serve her now. I am the heir to Winterfell, Jon, it is my duty to my House that I do this."

"You could always come back to the Wall with me."

Sansa almost laughed out loud, "You know nothing Jon Sn-Lord Commander. Here at court, what the Queen says goes."

"It shouldn't be like that for you or for anyone. And I'm still Snow."

"I'm not going with you." She said with finality in her tone.

"I can protect you."

"What would I need protection from? I have my husband now, and my Queen. Now I must go." Sansa turned around to leave, but Jon wasn't finished.

"What happened to you Sansa? The North is your home, it's where you belong. The South has changed you," the bitterness from before found its way into his voice again.

Sansa said very calmly, "I've learned a great deal at court here. I was forced to change; otherwise I would have been killed. Did you know Joffrey used his Kingsguard to beat me almost every day? Cersei had me brain washed thinking that my family is worthless. Did you know I was married to Lord Tyrion Lannister? It was annulled thankfully, but it still happened. I could have escaped with Sandor Clegane, I very well could have thrown me out of the tallest tower, but I didn't. Littlefinger took me to the Vale, and changed me completely, physically and mentally. He told me things I didn't want to know, and I regret becoming Alayne Stone. I found my way back here, and the new Queen took me in. She allowed me to go home if I wished, but I stayed here and survived, because Jon, Winter is Coming."

Without another word, Sansa turned on her heel and went back into the party. IT was a strange sensation using her own House words, she never had a chance to really use them before today.

Men and women were lying everywhere passed out. Dothraki were still doing their customs of bedding in public, and two men were on the floor dead, a third one was still bleeding out.

An arm grabbed Sansa's wrist, and as she turned she was met by Jaime's lips. "Let's go to bed Wife. I'm drunk, your not nearly as drunk as you should be, lets fuck and get those Lannister cubs inside you." He let go of her wrist and held out his right hand.

Sansa hesitated for a second before she grabbed the cold golden hand. She was scared, but she knew there was no stopping it, Jaime knew it too. _'The sooner its gone, the better'_, she thought to herself trying to calm down. She had been a maiden for far too long, it needed to happen. Her maidenhead needed to be gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! Let's just clear this up right away: I do believe Jon is Lyanna's and Rhaegar's bastard. It just makes sense to me. To those who are reading in hopes of this becoming a smut fic with lots of lemons, it's not going to be. I try to avoid writing lemons (but I do write limes!) and there are plenty of smut fics about Sansa and Jaime out there.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Much love to all of you for reading. 3**

**-KarlieKhaos**


End file.
